Maven the Lynx (character)
Maven the Lynx or Maven is the central protagonist of a series of video games that venture him throughout the Great Land. His hometown is New Oak in the Joto Islands. His sidekick and best friend, Circuit the Cybird, has been by his side throughout his many adventures. Other than Circuit, he has befriended other allies in his adventures such as Tyi the Lepoard, Daisy the Cybird, Din the Whale, Professor Quartz Gorilla, Val the Eagle, Zane the Cat, Lana the Lioness, Dale the Elephant, SilverTail, Vela the Tigress, Jasper the Chimp, Gala the Pantheress, and Sonic the Hedgehog. In his many advenutres, Maven has also encountered many foes such as Lord Gargan, the Shadowhawks, Dr. Leviticus, The Specter, Nevam the Lynx, King Regindon, The Master, Atlas the Lynx and Dr. Eggman. Throughout the series, Maven has traveled across many locations such as Joto Islands, Nexus Isles, several dimensions, Blackgate City, and Lumen. Background Maven started the series as a 19 year old kid who was born in New Oak, Spring Hills, Joto Islands. His parents, Mouton and Gala Lynx, were mysteriously killed when Maven was only eight. After his parents' tragic death, Maven was taken under his Uncle Midas's care. Since his uncle was a successful merchant in the islands, Maven eventually became his apprentice. As of Maven the Lynx 4, he is currently 22 years old. Appearance Maven is a Eurasian Lynx; he wears a dark red cap backwards, blue jacket-vest, green shirt, carrying a brown belt around his waist. and blue shorts; along with his bo staff. As of Maven the Lynx 4, he sports a new appearance such with a light red cap backward, a sleeveless blue jacket, a light brown belt around his waist; black cargo pants; and red with green tinted boots with fingerless black gloves (which activates the Mavglider and Mavboard); and a upgraded bo staff. He still has a fun loving, adventurous persona, yet when the first time we met him, Maven was a narcissistic, selfish merchant's apprentice, but in later games he has taken a serious role as Joto Islands' protector from dark forces. Skills and arsenal He is best known for carrying a unique full red, and yellow-end bo stick throughout the series. In the later games, Maven also carry weapons such as the Spiral Twister, InvisSheild, Hoverrangs, Bio Bombs, Elemental Bombs, Shave-a-Sheild, Yo-Yo Blaster, and much more. In Maven the Lynx 4, there are new weapons such as the Slidehawk, Turnaround-Spinner, Gravity Boots, The Rammy, as well as the Mavglider and Mavboard. Maven also has a new bo staff that is modern, sleek, and is a sliver red-end stick. Maven's skills is best known for his fighting, agility, endurance, persistence, and his knowledge. Apperances *''Maven the Lynx'' *''Maven 2: Back to Action'' *''Maven 3: Dimension Twist'' *''Circuit Downloaded'' *''Maven Breakout'' *''Sonic & Maven: Crossfire'' *''Maven Versus'' *''Maven: Silver Tail'' *''Maven the Lynx 3DS'' *''Maven the Lynx 4'' Maven the Lynx In the first game, Maven befriends Circuit while seeking Lana's help to stop Lord Gargan's plan to capture all the Mod Stones to rule the Joto Islands. Maven 2: Back to Action Maven and Circuit try to get a much needed vacation, only to discover a gang of bandits known as the Shadowhawks using a strange device to transport to the Nexus Isles. Maven learn they want to resurrect evil creatures called the Argons. Maven 3: Dimenson Twist Maven and Circuit pursue a evil scientist, Dr. Leviticus, who sets up a device that travel to many dimensions. They continue their pursuit throughout the many dimensions while seeking help from Tyi and Daisy. Circuit Downloaded Maven hears about Circuit's old friend, Watt, seeking him to return to Bolt Island; Maven encourages him to return, so Circuit depart Joto Islands to head back home for a annual celebration until it gets attacked by Grogg. Maven soon helps Circuit out, yet only as a watcher. Maven Breakout While Circuit is away, Maven discovers his Uncle Midas vanished in Blackgate City. He soon departs there only to discover its been corrupted by a dark entity known as the Specter. Maven wastes no time to try to stop it, but proves useless. However, he soon uncover a dark version of himself, Nevam, has also appeared to take him down. Sonic & Maven: Crossfire Back in Joto, Maven join forces with Sonic to stop the strange partnership between Dr. Eggman and Lord Gargan, who set to create a new Death Egg using the island's energy force. Maven Versus Maven, Circuit, his friends, and his enemies are abducted by an alien warlord King Regindon to force to participate in a tournament in order to prove the best. Maven: Silver Tail A prequel to the first game, Maven is just getting use to being a apprentice to his Uncle Midas's shop in Joto Islands. However, when a cloaked-silver point tail figure stolen something valuable; Maven goes after the figure and eventually meet up with Circuit to try to stop the thief and uncover the mystery of SilverTail. Maven the Lynx 3DS This is a special game that tells a "what if" scenario; The Master from Silver Tail returns for revenge and alters the events from the first Maven game where Gargan has now become ruler of the Joto Island. Maven and Circuit try to find a way to return the timeline back to normal before these new events stay forever. Maven the Lynx 4 Haunted by images of his parents, Maven tries to uncover the truth behind their death and ponder if it was a accident or worse. However, Maven gets a message from a figure known as The Harbinger. The message sends Maven and Circuit to Lumen where they go up against the organization that wants to ruin Lumen. Maven is shocked when the organization's leader, Atlas, knows much about Maven's past than Maven himself. Category:TalixArts Category:Maven Games Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist